Shadowing My Dreams
by Illyandria V
Summary: Takes place after "Ten Little Warlords". Xena has another encounter with Ares, who, after being mortal, has been plaguing her dreams. Short story.


~*~  
  
Title: Shadowing My Dreams  
  
Author: Illyandria  
  
Disclaimer: Xena, Ares, and Gabrielle are property of MCA, Universal, and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.  
  
Violence/Profanity/Sex: Only a sword fight, and it's more like a game… Well, you know how Xena and Ares are. No profanity; no sex.  
  
Author's Note: Takes place after "Ten Little Warlords". This story in no way connects to any of my others. Yet.  
  
Dedication: This short story is dedicated to all of the people who loved "Ten Little Warlords" and adore Xena and Ares' relationship.  
  
Please send all comments or criticism to AresAdorer@aol.com  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
_"My Warrior Princess living as my Warrior Queen. We were once a great match."  
  
"Danger excites you, and as you know, I am somewhat dangerous."  
  
"It burns inside you. I burn inside you."  
  
"Marvelously manipulated, my dear."  
  
"And, pray, why is it called a…a hangover?"  
  
"A god need never lie."  
  
"You'd be surprised by the change you can inspire in a man…or a god."  
  
"I've been hanged, swung over a fire, and nearly skish-kabobed on razor sharps spikes, yeah. How do you mortals get from day to day, ya know?"  
  
"You saved me. I won't forget."_  
  
  
  
Xena woke up in a cold sweat. Seeing she was only at the campsite with Gabrielle, she laid back down.  
  
_Gods_, she thought. _Why can't I get over him? _  
  
She'd dreamt of Ares every night since her body had been restored at the beach. Not only was he in her dreams, she was also thinking about him twenty-four hours a day. She didn't know why, but his leather clad image seemed to slip into her mind no matter what.   
  
_Come, on. He's betrayed you before. Think of all the times he hurt you. _  
  
Yes, there were those times when he had hurt or manipulated her. Oh, but what about those other times? Like when she was a warlord. And he'd dropped in once in awhile before, not to try to win her back but just to 'keep her life lively'. He could be great company, especially for her, since she was his chosen. He could make her stop being her normal calm and under control self and he could make her laugh. Not only his personality, but HIM! Like his smile! Gods, that smile! Can you say 'irresistible'? And those eyes. Those dark brown eyes. The kind you could just melt into. And that leather! Just the right man for that getup. Come to think of it, there was hardly anything disagreeable about him, except for the fact that he was evil.   
  
She thought about her recent experience with him. After he had left, she had really thought that he wasn't going to give her body back. But he did. Now that she thought about it, she really hadn't EXPECTED him to give her body back in the first place. She really only helped him to get the world back to normal. The Ares she knew wouldn't have given her body back to her, unless it suited him. Perhaps some of that humanity had stuck. Perhaps some of the human feelings had stayed with him.   
  
Thinking about what could have motivated him to do something like that, she grinned. Kindness from the one god you'd least expect. Ares.   
  
"You called?" a voice said.   
  
Xena looked up. There he was: Tall, dark and handsome.   
  
"I didn't call for you," she said, taking his extended hand. He pulled her up to her feet.   
  
"Uh, yes you did. You whispered my name," Ares said.   
  
_Oops. _  
  
"No I didn't," Xena repeated.   
  
"Yes, you did."   
  
"I think I'd know," Xena said.   
  
"Xena, I heard you say my name," Ares said. "What, do you think I imagined it?"   
  
"Yeah, you probably did," Xena lied.   
  
Ares studied her carefully for a moment, and then smiled. He came up behind her and leaned close to her ear.   
  
"You've missed me, haven't you?"   
  
"No!" Xena said, not sounding at all convincing. She turned around to face him, not comfortable with him where she couldn't see him.   
  
"Admit it. I was good company as a mortal. Wasn't I?" he asked.   
  
"No!" Xena said.  
  
"Don't forget that I can read your thoughts," Ares said. "I know what—who you're thinking about, ya know."   
  
"Stay out of my thoughts, you demented son of a bacchae," Xena threatened. Maybe none of the humanity had stuck. Ares was still the same old Ares. Glancing down at Gabrielle, she started to walk away from the campsite. He followed. When they were a good distance away, she stopped, glaring daggers as he moved to stand in front of her. Close in front of her.   
  
Seeing her malicious gaze, he smiled. "I love it when you're mad," he said, moving closer still. He ran a hand down her cheek in a gentle caress.   
  
She whipped her head away from his hand quickly, and kneed him in the groin. Hard.   
  
He grimaced slightly, but otherwise seemed to enjoy it. You'd expect no less from him.   
  
She turned and moved towards a tree, leaning against it, not facing him.   
  
Ares walked up behind her.   
  
"I wasn't dreaming about you," she said, feeling him behind her.   
  
"Dreaming?" he asked, surprised. "Who said anything about dreaming? I said thinking." He smiled slyly at her.   
  
"Just leave," she said, still facing the other direction.   
  
"You were dreaming about me?" Ares inquired curiously, ignoring her order.   
  
"I said 'leave'," she repeated in a warning tone.   
  
"Hey, you're the one that called me here!" Ares said.   
  
"No, I didn't," she said, but when he stayed there in disbelieving silence, she corrected, "It was an accident. Now leave."   
  
"You haven't answered my question yet," he said. "Y—"   
  
Before his next sentence could get out, she drew her sword without warning, and lunged at him.   
  
Ares' eyes lit up as he drew his sword, blocking hers. They exchanged blows until Xena took over, fire in her eyes. Soon, she knew she shouldn't be doing that well. Ares was better than that.   
  
"Stop toying with me," Xena said. "Do your worst."   
  
Ares looked at her meaningfully. "Surely you don't mean that."   
  
"Oh, yes, I do," Xena said.   
  
"Okay," Ares said. From that point on, Xena couldn't even find an opening. Ares was fighting without mercy, and she was playing defense. She knew that she was beaten.   
  
Her sword suddenly fell from her hand. Ares' foot swept in front of her, knocking her facedown. She rolled over quickly, but had no time to get up. He was on top of her, the weight of his body pinning her down. His hands shot down, and grabbed her wrists, pinning them down, too.   
  
She wiggled helplessly beneath his body.   
  
"Get off of me!" she screamed angrily.   
  
Gabrielle came out of the trees. "Xena, what's going on?"   
  
Xena looked at Ares with a fiery gaze. "Nothing, Gabrielle. Go back to sleep."   
  
"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked. "You don't seem to be having fun."   
  
"Go!" Xena ordered.   
  
Gabrielle looked at her worriedly, but left.   
  
Xena stopped struggling and glared up at Ares. "Get off."   
  
"But you haven't answered my question yet, Xena," Ares said. "And besides, I like it up her. Kinda comfortable."   
  
"Don't get use to it," Xena said. "Let go of my hands, I'm not going anywhere."   
  
He obediently released her wrists. "So, are you going to answer my question?" Getting a glare in response, he said, "Or, we can stay here all night. Either way, I win."   
  
She stayed silent, continuing to glare at him, hatred in her eyes.   
  
"Why won't you admit it?" he asked.   
  
"Admit what?" she spat.   
  
"You've missed me," he said, his voice confident and taunting.   
  
"I have not!" she snapped.   
  
"I'm sure I can persuade you to think otherwise," he said softly. He leaned closer to her and brushed her lips with his. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
  
Xena's mind screamed frantically about how wrong it was, but her body reacted differently. Her heart quickened to a pounding pulse, and she found herself returning the kiss.   
  
_What do you think you're doing?! You're supposed to be proving that you're over him. You're supposed to be getting him **out** of your system. _  
  
She broke the kiss quickly, turning her head away. "Stop."   
  
"That's not what either of us really wants, now is it?" he asked, and proceeded to kiss her thin neck.   
  
"Stop…we can't…," she murmured, despite the fact that she was clearly enjoying herself.   
  
Her mind tried to reason with her again, and won.   
  
"Let me go," she said softly as she stopped his wandering lips with her hand. "Please."   
  
He looked at her with longing, and then sighed and rolled off of her, disappointment visible in his brown eyes.   
  
"Just leave," she said, and stood up shakily.   
  
"I—"   
  
"Just leave, Ares," she said, cutting him off. "I… I do miss you. The mortal Ares. Just leave. You don't know how hard this is for me."   
  
He frowned. "As you wish," he said. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Anything. I'm at your disposal." He kissed her cheek, and his lips traveled to her ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and disappeared.  
  
Xena closed her eyes in despair. After a moment, she headed back to the campsite.   
  
~*~  
  
Ares reappeared on his throne in his palace, watching the image of his princess.   
  
"You don't know how right you were about some of the human feelings sticking," he said softly, referring to her previous thoughts. "Or should I say one? One of the most powerful...one of the most devastating. Love."  
  
~*~  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
